Dawn of Memories
by PrussianEagle
Summary: What if Axel Roxas had never died? What Xion was given a second chance? What would happen? DO NOT OWN KH
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Kingdom Hearts fic... Go easy on me! Inspired by "_Sencond Chance_" By _Shinedown. _While I was listening, I thought -"Dude... I wish Xion was not dead. The girl should have a second chance- I mean seriously. Her own life as a Nobody in Organization XIII, No longer just a puppet..." The I'm all like "OMG FF idea!" So here is the product of my seriously dead brain :P**

* * *

As Sora Summoned his Keyblade, he felt like something was ripped away from his heart- like losing something that was already lost. A small section of his heart felt empty. Not long after the hollow feeling disipated, his keyblade arrived in his waiting hand. Kairi, who had been watching Sora practice, noticed the confused expresion plastered on his features. She rushed over.

"Sora? Are you alright?" She asked quickly, her eyes twinkling with worry.

"Yeah.. I think so." He replied, smiling at her. She nodded and went back to her seat on the rock- while not far away, the unconcious form of a raven-haired girl appeared.

****

She was cold. Whever she was it was freezing. Everything around her was pitch black, exept for little glowing and shining spheres floating around every where. She jumped to grab one, and her hand landed on a light blue sphere. A whole new set of scenery appeared, and she saw to men, one with golden-blonde hair and shocking sky blue eyes, and the other with spiky, flame looking hair and emerald green eyes.

_"What do you want to do, Xion?" _The redhead asked, and turned towards her.

_"I-I want to be with you two," _'Xion' replied, and the cold girl's eyes widened.

_"Then come back with us." _The blonde one implored, and the cold girl's eyes widened further.

_"I can't. At leas-" _

The cold girl pulled her hand back. "These are my... memories?" She whispered, and her voice was the same as the girls in the memory.  
"R-Roxas? Axel?" She whispered, and turned her head quickly around, searching for any sight of the two. She reached for another sphere, this one flaming red.

_"It's always me who gets the dirty work," _Axel sighed, walking out of a Dark Dortal.

_"Axel..."_

"Xion! What do you intend to do?"  
_  
"I'm only going to return to the pla-"_

Xion gasped as she retracted her hand from yet another of her memories. Why were they all so painfull? Her eyes shot open, and she found herself lying under a large tree. She jumped up, and summoned a Dark Portal.  
She had to find Organization XIII.  
She had to find Axel and Roxas.


	2. Chapter 2

*Joy* So many reviews for one day! I am so grateful! I was expecting this to be some dinky little FanFic, which is what ussualy becomes of my stories when i post them at 1:21 am =o="  
*Constructed whilst listening to Xion's theme- 358/2, Second Chance by Shinedown, and How to Save A life by the Fray on my iPod*  
DOES NOT OWN  
(Does own the BrokenHeart)

* * *

Xion waited desperately. This Dark Portal seemed to be going oddly slow, as if just to make her worry more.  
Sighing quietly, she closed her eyes and focused on the frigid cold of the Dark Portal and the dark tendrils writhing about her. Suddenly, she felt like she had been released. She flicked her wrist and the Dark Portal obediently dissipated.  
She looked around. She was somewhere in The World that Never Was. She flipped the hood over her eyes and began to run. She felt something whip against her face and neck, and came to a halt. She felt her hair- and it went past her shoulders.

While being released from Sora's heart, she must have become a manifestation of Sora's most recent memories of the girl he thought about most- the girl Kairi.

She shook her head lightly, put the hood aback on and began to run again. She entered the portal into the Castle that Never Was, and found herself in a long, white hallway. She looked around quietly. She ran again. She ran for the person who she thought understood her most- Roxas.  
She had no clue what time it was. She didn't have any idea if everybody was asleep or awake.  
She began to remember what the emotion 'fear' was. What would Roxas's reaction to her being alive?  
Would he be 'angry'?  
She ran down the long, monotone hallway and found herself in front of a door engraved with the Roman numerals 'XIII'. She pushed the door open and found Roxas leaning back on his bed, and immediately after noticing this unfamiliar, cloaked and hooded figure in his room, had his Keyblade in his hand. She did not summon her weapon, only gently remove her hood.  
"Xion?" he asked quickly.  
"Xion? Is that you?" He asked, and she nodded.  
"Hey, Roxas." She replied, smiling weakly at him.  
"You're dead," he said. His sky blue eyes were suspicious, and he _did _look angry. She glanced quickly at him. His Keyblade clinked harshly as it re-entered his hand, and he stared at her.  
Xion flinched away from his glare like she had been slapped.  
_"He is angry," _she thought sadly. _"What has happened to Roxas? How long have I been dead? What has become of Axel?" _  
"I was," she replied meekly, but he did not move. "I awoke earlier in Destiny Islands, and I came to you."  
"Prove it is you, then."  
She looked down sadly and summoned her Keyblade. She was shocked. This was not _her _Keyblade, was it? If she summoned it, it had to be hers, though. It was blue, with a spiky, heart shaped handle, and the main bar of it had a swirl pattern upon it that looked as if it glowed. It had kind of a diamond shape at the top and the same with the end of the chain. The bottom looked slightly like a short dagger, and the key part was an intricate triangle form that housed a broken heart.  
The BrokenHeart Keyblade.  
She looked up, and he dismissed his Keyblade, so she did the same.  
"It is you, Xion." he said, smiling. "Xemnas is holding a meeting soon. You'd better come." he continued, and walked out, and she followed hurriedly. She flipped on her hood. They walked through the monotone corridors and into the meeting hall. They both sat in their places, and Xion earned some curious stares. As soon as the meeting began, Xemnas started right off on the curious hooded figure seated in the perished XIV's spot.  
"And whom, I inquire, sits in the fourteenth's spot?" He asked, glaring at the figure.  
Xion flipped off her hood.  
"Xion." She responded.  
Everyone seemed shocked, excluding the thirteenth.  
"Poppet? As if. She's dead." Xigbar scoffed.  
Axel's emerald green eyes widened.  
"The puppet?" Marluxia asked, and earned a hateful stare from Xion.  
"I'm no puppet," She replied harshly. "At least not anymore. The only reason I came back to the Organization is to come and work by my own free will," she turned her sky blue eyes to Xemnas. "If you'll except me."  
Xemnas studied her.  
"Welcome back, number XIV, Xion, Whirlwind of the Broken Heart."  
She smiled inwardly.  
"But I musk ask- How do you find yourself back to life?"  
"I don't know," she said, shaking her head. "I remember waking of under a tree in Destiny Islands. I immediately came here,"  
Xemnas looked slightly fascinated.  
"I think I may have exited Sora's heart and became a manifestation of the older Kairi-" She frowned slightly, thinking. "And therefore my keyblade has changed. Before I woke, I remember being inside a dark area, where all my memories were. After watching a few I woke up."  
Xenmas smirked slightly. "Seems you've been given a second chance." Xaldin commented in Xion's direction, and she remained thoughtful. "Seems I have."  
"That is all we have today, my friends. You may leave." Xemnas said, and they all exited. Xion walked with Roxas, and Axel caught up quickly.  
"You aren't planning on running away again, are you, Xion?" He questioned, studying her face.  
"I do not intend to," She paused. "How long has it been since I died?"  
"Nearly a month and a half." Roxas and Axel replied.  
Roxas's smiled, and his face lit up.  
"Let's go get some Ice Cream."

* * *

*Sobs* I didn't finish it by midnight! e.e  
Oh well.  
RR


	3. Chapter 3

****

Geez, I just noticed how many mistakes I made in the last chapter! =.=  
Gomen, I stay up to late typing :P  
But here we are. I'll be trying to update every few days from here-on-out, since the weekend will be over, and I must go back to the thing that we we call school... Anyways, enough of my petty ranting. back to the story!  
*(By the way, for the people who had questions about the latter chapter, if I did not make the answers very clear in the response, they should be answered in the chapter :D)*

* * *

"Brings memories back, doesn't it?" Xion questioned as she bit into her Sea Salt Ice Cream.  
"It does." Roxas replied from her left. The scenery around Twilight Town this evening was beautiful. The sky was a rich red and orange color, and the town was quiet. The trees swayed in the light wind, and made Xion's newly long hair flow gently in the breeze. Axel had not said much since she had arrived. Maybe _he _was angry?  
She should have never suspected Roxas of being angry at her. They were both part of Sora. He was just suspicious. She turned her head to the right to look at Axel, and he looked like he was concentrating on something. His eyes were dark and calculating. She looked down at the people below, rushing about the square. It was true, being here, sitting on the ledge of the Clock Tower, brought back so many memories.  
She felt like she wanted to forget some of the painful memories, but she was absolutley _terrified _to forget any memories she had with these two. She finished her popsicle and stuffed the stick in her pocket. Axel and Roxas finished theirs and Axel opened a Dark Portal back to The World That Never Was. All three of them stepped through, and the portal vanished inbetween worlds.  
Upon their arrival, Roxas went to his room and Axel followed her. Once she had entered, Axel closed the door behind him and glared at her.

"What were you thinking, running away?"He asked, His voice getting louder.

"Axel, I-" her voice went out and she waited.  
_  
"Let him voice his opinion." _Her mind told her, and she stopped her response. Axel was always just trying to keep his friends and look what became of it. Both of his friends ran away from him.

"Trying to run away from the Organization? It got you killed!"  
Xion understood that nobodies didn't have hearts. They rarely laughed, got angry, or anything. But she understood.  
"Don't be foolish like that, Xion. You or Roxas. Never again." He said, and began to turn out of the door.  
"I'm sorry, Axel. It seemed like a good idea at the time. I'm sorry I fought you. I'm sorry things turned out the way they did."  
He turned back slightly and his face softened microscopically.  
"Just don't do it again." he said, and she nodded. He walked out, and she turned to her window, and looked over at Kingdom Hearts. She clenched her fists, and closed her eyes.  
She absolutley _could not _hurt her friends again.

Xemnas couldn't understand. How could one, even such a created puppet, become a _real _Nobody? Did she will herself to escape Sora's heart? What were her intentions? Was she planning anything? _How was she back_?

Xion quietly layed down, staring out the window. What would this decision bring her?  
Why had she come back to Organization XIII?  
Maybe... Maybe it was like she was searching for her home, and she'd led herself here.  
She sighed and closed her eyes. Maybe things would be clearer in the morning.

Maybe she'd understand why she was back.

Maybe...

* * *

Super short I know! I'll update over the weekend :D


	4. Chapter 4

She was wrong.

The answer was no clearer than it was last opened her frozen sky-blue eyes, she remembered where she was. The Castle That Never Was- Organization XIII- Roxas, Axel.

She sat up, swinging her legs of the side of the bed and standing up. Her feet touched the cold floor and she hurried over to her cloak, grabbing it and slipping it on. She headed out the door, looking around and making her way down the hallway. She was still groggy and just barely stopped at the Gray Area where the members came when they weren't on a mission. She opened the door and looked around. She had nearly forgotten where this room was.

There was no one inside.

She quickly walked in, sitting down so she could face the large wall of windows. She heard footfalls behind her, and tried to shrink into the couch, and said person sat down beside her. She carefully turned her head to her side and a pair of blue eyes greeted her.

"Roxas," she greeted, her voice metallic yet warm. He smiled, and she smiled back.

"Sleep well?" he asked, and she nodded quietly. They sat in silence for a while, and soon heard more footsteps and turned to see Axel, Saix and Demyx walking in. Saix turned to her.

"Number XIV. You have been assigned a mission with Axel as your partner." he said, and she stood, looking down at Roxas. "Bye." he said and she nodded. She walked up to Axel and he opened a dark portal. He stepped through and she followed suit. Once out, she noticed what world they had been assigned to.

Agrabah.

"Why are we here?" she questioned, and he looked down at her. His emerald green eyes were still hard, and she shrunk back slightly.

"Average stuff. We were assigned to get rid of a darkside." She nodded, summoning her Keyblade. They began to walk through out the town, and once they were out in the desert, they saw the darkside. Axel summoned his chakrams and they vanquished the darkside quickly. Axel opened a Dark Portal, and they both stepped through. They were on top of the Twilight Town Clock Tower and Roxas was there holding three ice creams.

"How was the mission?" He asked, and Axel shook his head. "Simple," he sighed. Xion and Axel took their ice creams, and Xion stared over the horizon.

"Why'd you come back to Organization XIII?" Roxas asked suddenly, turning to her. "I don't know," She responded, lowering her head.  
"The first thing I thought was that I needed to find Roxas and Axel. Then I just ended up in the meeting and re-joining…" she sighed, biting into her Sea Salt Ice Cream. They ate in silence for a while, Roxas to her right and Axel to his.  
"I'm a real Nobody," she mused, twirling the stick between her fingers. "Really?" Roxas asked, again turning towards her. "I thought you being memories you still wouldn't be."  
"I don't know how it happened." She said, staring at her hands. "It seems that I willed myself to escape Sora's heart, and somewhere in that process I became a being with no heart or emotions, a nobody." She finished, staring out again over the horizon in an idle way.  
Roxas and Axel fell silent and they headed home.


	5. Chapter 5

For some reason I, felt the last chapter was too repetitive. Oh well, I have more questions:  
Q: Has Castle Oblivion already happened?A: Yes, My story just goes on my own timeline in order to fit some of the characters and responses :)  
Q: What is Xion's appearance?A: Well, Kairi /Namine's ECXEPT the fact that she has black hair with a blue tint, a colder demeanor, and blue eyes. In addition, I kind of think she looks more like Namine.  
Q: This story runs off line a lot. Why?A: Weeeell…. Consider my story after Chain of Memories and call this time block KINGDOM HEARTS: SHATTERED DREAMS: The return of Xion  
EDIT: **Forgive meeeeeee! **I'm extremely sorry for the overly late update! I have an excuse!I've been grounded since before Christmas, and a week ago I was released from said torture. BUT- During this week I fell ill. Monday, I stayed home from school and was not allowed on my computer. On Tuesday, I was also home. I was planning to update that evening, but I ended up going to the emergency room (which i recall barely anything about, because of my fever which was 104 F. on Wednesday and Thursday I had no acsess to my computer. On, I was planning update for I was feeling better. So I went back to school. But during school I passed out and had to go home. Again i wasn't allowed my computer. **FORGIVE ME AND MY WEAK IMMUNE SYSTEM!  
**

* * *

"Axel," Saix said, walking into the Gray Area where Axel currently resided. "Xemnas has summoned you." he finished, and Axel stood, grimacing. "This should be fun." He mumbled, walking towards the Round Room. Once inside, Xemnas began speaking immediately.

"Axel, I want you to watch over Xion and make sure she does not attempt to escape the Organization as she did before. I believe that with her new Keyblade she will be a great asset to my plans of Kingdom Hearts. I believe with you being 'friends' with her that will give us a better chance at her not leaving you sight. She_ must not _escape. Is that understood?" Xemnas asked, glaring down at the eighth pawn of his game.

"Yes." Axel responded dryly.

"Follow your orders, Flurry of Dancing Flames. Saix will issue you a mission with Xion. You are dismissed." Xemnas said, and Axel turned and left.

Babysitting again.

Great.

\XIV|VIX/

Xion pulled her eyes of the illuminated form Kingdom Hearts, and tore her mind from her thoughts. She was focusing on her reasons again, and she knew that she couldn't run away again even if she wanted to because she was under _constant surveillance. _She knew that if she did try again, Axel would be sent after her. She didn't want him to have to come after her again. She understood some things now, unlike back before she disappeared. She understood that before, unlike now, she was not a Nobody. She was just a puppet of memories that Vexen and Xemnas had created in case Sora become un-useful in their plans. She was now, at least she thought, the half-Nobody of the girl Kairi, along with Namine who she had only once met. She figured she could not become a Nobody who doesn't have a _Somebody. _She had to have a Somebody and that wasn't Sora, was it? She was just his memories…

Roxas was Sora's Nobody. She knew that. So she at least had to have a Nobody too.

Her musing was interrupted as she heard Saix come up to her. She froze, holding her body rigid.

"Superior has requested that you go on a mission with Axel in Destiny Islands." He said, and she stood immediately.  
"When will we leave?"  
"Whenever you are ready. Axel will meet you in there." Without giving a second glace to the VII, she opened a dark portal and arrived at Destiny Islands. The sun was setting, reflecting off the water like a mirror. She was lost in it for a moment, her crystal cobalt eyes traveling across the water. Then, her eyes fell upon something bright red.

_Axel._

She thought immediately. A smile, which was unfamiliar on her lips, appeared.

He was waiting far off near the water, staring out at it. "Axel?" She called, and she was expecting him not to hear her, but he turned.  
"Hey, Xion!" He called back, and she began to scale down the rocks. Her boots hit the sand, and she began to run towards her friend. She arrived at his side, and he stared down at her for a moment before smiling a fake smile. His eyes weren't hard anymore, though. They were back to being bright emerald green that she was used too.  
"Do you know what our mission is, Axel? Saix didn't tell me." She said after a moment of seemed thoughtful for a moment.  
"We're supposed to take out a very large heartless threat." he said, and Xion nodded thoughtfully following as her friend began to head towards a lower part of the beach.

"Axel," Xion asked slowly, lengthening her strides to attempt to keep up to her friend. "Do you think that I might lose control of my Keyblade again? And why does everyone remember me?"

"I don't know why you lost control of your Keyblade in the first place. It was probably just a glitch in your creation-"

_A glitch._

"And I guess that we all remember you because of your entrance into the castle." he said quietly, and she nodded. He was probably right. Suddenly, she found herself staring towards a path leading from the small city. Two teenagers were walking down it, one a girl with red hair and then a boy with brown brown haired boy turned, and his cobalt blue eyes hit hers. The boy fell, his body going limp. Xion's vision began to black out, and she went numb.  
"Sora!?" The red haired girl called.  
"Xion!?"

\XIV|VIX/

It was dark. But light began to rise from the floor, casting a dim, blue light across the area. Xion opened her eyes, and stood, drawing her Keyblade. Her eyes took a moment to focus, but once they did, she saw the boy. He jumped up, a weapon drawn.

A Keyblade!?

Brown Hair. Blue Eyes. Kingdom Key. Crown Necklace.

"Sora!" She yelled, but she didn't know why the words cam out of her mouth. Immediately she searched for the memories.

The memories of him and that girl…

What was her name?  
Why can't I remember!?  
They're gone!  
The memories!

"K-Kairi?"

Was that her name? Didn't it start with a J? Or was it an N?

"Your not Kairi! You're part of the Organization! You're a Nobody! And how do you know my name!? Why do you have a Keyblade!?"

"I-I…" It went black again felt like she was being pulled up faster than she could think. She felt like she was thrust up suddenly.

"-ion! Xion! Are you alright?" She heard her friends voice, and she slowly opened her eyes.

"A-Axel…? What happened?" she asked, looking up at him. His worried expression was genuine.  
"You collapsed in Destiny Islands."  
"Where are we?"  
"Twilight Town. What happened to you?" He asked, and she finally realized exactly where they were. They were on top of the tower, where they usually had ice-cream.

She seemed dazed.

"Xion?" he asked, and His emerald green eyes bored deep into her blue ones.

"Axel… I think… I think I saw Sora."

* * *

REVIEWWWWWW!!!


	6. Chapter 6

http: / / rousteinire. deviantart. com / art / Kingdom - Hearts - Xion - 100466369

I have gotten Permission from the artist of this work to use as a reference. This is what Xion looks like in my Story! (without the spaces, of course)

* * *

"…You saw Sora…?" Axel asked slowly, his eyes going dark. Xion nodded, sitting up.

"What did Sora say…?" Axel asked, remembering the hyper brown haired boy who had sworn to decimate the Organization XIII.

"He asked me who I was. But before I could answer, I woke up here. He called me Kairi… Who's Kairi?"

Xion asked, her long inky hair falling over her eye."You mean you don't remember Kairi?"  
"…Vaguely." She answered, and Axel stared down at her.  
_She no longer has the memories of Sora and Kairi together. That must mean that the memories are back with Sora. Other than the Keyblade, she has no connection with Sora._ Axel thought, inspecting his younger friend.  
"Axel, is Kairi Naminé's Somebody?"  
"Yeah."  
"So am I Kairi's half-Nobody?"  
"…I honestly don't know, Xion." he muttered slowly, looking down at her. But she was asleep again.

XIV|VIX

Xion awoke in her room.

Xion stepped off the Crooked Ascension, and into Twilight's View. She listened to her boots click against the glass floor as she headed up the steps.

_Click-tap. Click-tap. Click-tap._ Xion sighed, thinking back to the mission the day before. Nothing had gone right yet.

_Click-tap. Click-tap. Click-Click-tap. _Xion paused, but continued towards the Hall of Empty Melodies.  
_Click-Click-tap-click-tap. _Xion turned around, now sure someone was following her. She was greeted by sky blue eyes and spiky blonde hair. "Roxas." she greeted, smiling lightly. She didn't understand the urge to smile when she was around Axel and Roxas- she was empty, non-feeling… but every time she was with her friends, she had to smile and laugh.

"Are you alright, Xion? Axel told me you collapsed during a mission yesterday." He asked, walking over to her. They both began to climb the glass stairs, their boots clicking against the clear floor.  
"I'm alright." She answered as they entered The Hall of Empty Melodies, talking. They both arrived at the Gray Area. The walls seemed to be whiter than before, the menacing purple and crimson mist out the window being blocked away by th now very large Kingdom Hearts.

"I was thinki-"

Xion suddenly fell silent.

_"We're best friends… The three of us, we're inseparable." _The voice echoed in her head as she sighted Axel leaning against the large window.  
She shook her head lightly, blinking.

_"No matter how many times you run away, I'll always be there to bring you back!"_

Her head began to ache, a slow, dull throb.

_"But you can't let Xemnas have his way-"_

_  
"People always think they're right…"  
"This is right."  
"But how do you know that?"_

"I guess you could say I'm the biggest Nobody of all."

"Find a new crowd. Those guys are bad news."

Xion gasped, clutching her head as her knees slammed into the cold, alabaster floor.

_"I knew I'd find you asleep, here you lazy bum!"_

"How will I know what choice is right?"

"Xion!?" She heard Roxas ask loudly, but she wasn't completely sure if it was real or another memory attacking mind.

The voices became a blur, seeming to be pulled farther and farther away from her. She tried to grab onto the noise, tried to find her way back…

She was suddenly in that dark room again. Under her was a stain glass picture, of her holding her Keyblade. There were other, smaller pictures next to it, pictures of Roxas and Axel.

_"These are the most important people in your life… Never loose them…" _A soft voice whispered, echoing around, seeming to fly slowly off the invisible walls of her mind. It was oddly comforting, hearing a strangely familiar voice echo thought her mind, like a peaceful mist that lulled her into a dreamless sleep.

XIV|XIV

The still form of the Fourteenth lay on her bed, her two friends standing not far from the structure. Roxas and Axel both looked worried as emerald and icy eyes watched their friend. She had collapsed soon after entering the Gray Area. Xemnas had instructed Axel and Roxas to take her to her room, and wait for her to awake.

It had been hours.

Axel, Roxas, and Demyx (whom Xion had recently befriended) had been taking shifts watching the small Nobody and waiting for her awakening.

It wouldn't come for days. For weeks.

One seashell next to her- Roxas, Twilight Town

Two seashells next to her- Axel, Destiny Islands

Three seashells next to her- Demyx, Agrabah

Ten seashells.

Fifteen seashells.

Twenty-Five seashells.

Roxas sighed, looking at his friend who still lay unconscious. It had been twenty-five days since she collapsed in the Gray Area, and Roxas looked at the many seashells that were placed next to her pillow.  
They looked like they were glowing in the light of Kingdom Hearts.

The ones Demyx had brought were different shades of blue, from Axel rich oranges, yellows and reds, and from him- golds and yellows and pinks.

Xemans would wait just a little while longer for the Fourteenth to wake. Roxas had to find a way to wake her up.

He just needed a little longer.

Just a little longer...

* * *

Cliffhanger! Review, I neeeeeeed the inspiration and motivation!


End file.
